M i s c h i e f M a n a g e d !
by MyMoony
Summary: Remus wants to talk to Snape about the two rolls of parchment homework... with a very unexpected result... smirk RLSS


_Mischief Managed...!_

Remus took some deep breaths before he knocked on the heavy wooden door that led to the Potions Master's office. He was quite sure that the following conversation wouldn't be an easy one. As Remus had been… ill… Severus had taken his lessons of Defence against the Dark Arts and given the students in all grades a very strange homework. An essay on how to recognize and kill a werewolf.

Remus had certainly not expected Snape to be any different from how he usually acted towards people. Rather, he had been sure that, after what had happened in the past, Snape would be even more mean than it was normal. But he had hoped that, at least, he would just ignore him most of the time and that they'd leave each other alone. Well, of course Snape did ignore the werewolf very skillfully, but obviously that wasn't enough.

"Yes?", came the unnerved answer from the other side of the door and Remus slowly, carefully opened the door as if he were expecting a jar to fly into his direction.

"Um, hello, Severus.", he said and scolded himself for hesitating.

Snape looked up and immediately his face darkened.

"What is it, Lupin?", he snapped and returned to the essays he had been marking before Remus had disturbed him.

"I", Remus whispered almost inaudibly. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Severus, I need to talk to you."

Snape rolled his eyes writing a big T into the right hand top corner of Harry Potter's essay. "Yes, otherwise you wouldn't be bothering me with you abysmal presence, would you?"

Remus heaved a heavy sigh. This man didn't even _try_ to be polite. He didn't even try to be impolite in a polite way.

"No, I guess not."

"Well, then could you just get it over with, so I can continue to do my work in peace?", the other said in a silky voice.

Remus closed his eyes, breathed in and said, "Why did you give the students a homework about werewolves?"

This time Snape looked up from his papers and exactly into Remus's amber eyes. A smirk formed on his face and he stood up, walking around the table to stand opposite Remus.

"That's what you came here for? To ask why I wanted them to write those essays?", he asked, looking smug.

Remus swallowed hard and nodded.

Snapes smirk broadened and he took a step nearer to Remus. "Why, I really thought you were a bit brighter, Lupin, but obviously, I was mistaken."

Remus tried to scowl at the other man, failing miserably. He already regrettet coming down into the Potions Master's dungeons. He just couldn't think clearly in his presence. Not because he was afraid of the dark man or because he made him nervous. No, the reason was the werewolf's eyes. Everytime Snape was near, they would scan his body up and down. Remus swallowed again. He certainly shouldn't think of Snape that way. For many reasons.

"Well", Snape continued, "If I really need to explain, I will happily do so."

Remus leant against the door, examining Snape who sat down on his table and folded his arms over his chest.

"If one of those morons were, wondrously, bright enough to notice that there are certain parallels between the facts about werewolves and your, um… mysterious illnesses, then he or she would certainly try to find out more about you and, eventually, recognize what you are."

Remus watched him wearily. He had expected something like this. What else could it have been?

"But why are you so eager to get rid of me? Just because I have the jopb you wanted?"

Snapes smirk faded. He stood up and came so near to Remus that their noses almost touched.

'He really has an enormous nose. But you know what is said about men with big noses.', Remus thought having a hard time trying not to grin.

"Do you really think that that is the only reason? You must really be stupid if you think that I would just look away and let you run around the castle. Afterall you are a highly dangerous creature. You are not worth teaching here and you are not worth Dumbledore's mercy!"

This time Remus succeeded in scowling at Snape. "I never asked for his mercy. I don't need it. But obviously he thinks me the better DADA teacher, don't you think? Otherwise you would have had the job years ago.", Remus hadn't meant to be that rude but it was Snape's own fault.

"Dumbledore has his reasons.", Snape snarled.

"Yeah, of course. He doesn't trust you enough, he trusts me though or he wouldn't have offered me the job."

"And you think you deserve his trust? Helping Black in and out the castle?", Snape growled.

Now it's enough!, Remus thought seizing Snapes collar and pushing him back onto his table, knocking over an open bottle of black ink. Snape was so shocked by that action, that he didn't even cry out. His eyes widened and he pushed his hands against Remus's chest to push him away.

"I do not help Sirius in and out the castle! And yes I do deserve Dumbledore's trust!", Remus whispered threateningly.

The black haired man laughed mirthlessly and pulled at Remus's hands, desperately trying to free himself.

"Of course, a monster like you doesn't deserve to even live! You-"

But he was effectively silenced by Remus's lips. As the werewolf pulled back, Snape had stopped struggling and stared at him stunnedly. Remus licked his lips and looked down into Snapes cold eyes. The ink still dripped onto the stone floor.

"You git. You are terrible. I just can't get you out of my head. How dare you fascinate me like that?"

He bowed down again capturing Snapes lips in a second kiss. This time Snape tried to get away and hit Remus's chest. The brown haired man caught the other's wrists and pushed them firmly onto the table top.

He pulled back again and moved to Snapes ear.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Lupin? Get off me! This instance!", Snape cried, writhing under Remus. But the werewolf didn't move. He pushed even closer to Snape and ripped at his dark robes releasing the other's hands. He was rewarded with a hard slap in the face but he didn't care. He wripped open the other jacket and sucked on the sensitive, white skin. At first, Snape pulled at his hair but then he slowly stopped fighting. Maybe he's given up., Remus wondered. But as he heard a soft moan from the other's mouth he chuckled against the Potions Master's skin. Or he's just enjoying it.

Suddenly Snape wrapped his arms around Remus's neck, pulling at his robes. Remus stripped them grinning and pulled Snapes trousers down, his eyes never leaving Snape's flushed face.

"That's gonna be fun.", he murmured and bowed down again.

On the other side of the door Albus Dumbledore made his way down the corridor to Snapes dungeon. He had thought all day about how he could possibly persuade his Potions teacher to forget his grudge and be friends with Remus Lupin. Or at least not be too mean to him.

As he reached the door to Snape's office he raised his fist to knock on the door breathing in deeply once. Just as his fist was about to meet the wood the Headmaster heard strange sounds from inside.

He pushed his ear as close against the door as possible and tried to catch the sounds.

"Lupin… ah, hey not so rough you animal!"

"GROWL!"

"A-ALRIGHT! For heaven's sake. Ah, aaaaaahhh…."

"Chuckle…"

Dumbledore stepped back from the door, a satisfied smile on his face. "Ah, boys. Then I don't need to talk to Severus. Though I wouldn't have thought that you would go to that at once. I would have been content with a simple handshake even…."

He chuckled and turned around to return to his office, whistling.

Snape lay on his back on his table, black hair draped across his papers, right hand lying in the spilled ink. On his chest lay Remus's head. Both were panting heavily and Remus chuckled every now and then, caressing Snape's shoulder.

The werewolf straightend looking down into Snape's still flushed face. "Well", he said, tucking a loose strand of black hair behind Snape's ear, "at least I've brought a bit of colour to your face."

Snape scowled at him and pushed himself up on his elbows. Remus stepped back, reached for his robes and tie and buttoned up his shirt. Snape slid off the table and steadied himself on its edge, holding his jacket tightly around him.

Remus chuckled again, shaking his head. He had ravished Snape the Potions Master on his very own desk. Congratulations. Such a pity that he couldn't tell anyone. He bound his tie and turned to go, leaving Snape helplessly trying to cover himself, trousers down at his knees, standing at his table.

"Lupin!", Snape snapped and Remus stopped, "Not a word about this! To anyone!"

Remus nodded and straightening his tie, glanced back over his shoulder to take a look at his work. Snape's torso was covered in hickeys and sweat and he was still huffing slightly glowering at Remus with his not-so-cold eyes.

Remus turned towards the door, opening it and very softly said, "Mischief managed…!"


End file.
